


What We Think It Might Be

by Lady_Katana4544 (orphan_account)



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Behind the Scenes, Flirting, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 11:23:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17099672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: In which there is a debate and others muse on it.





	What We Think It Might Be

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/gifts).



> This was asked for by sharpest asp on dreamwidth.

"Do those two do that often?"

The quietly voiced question drew Hound out of his thoughts, he noted that Bluestreak and Mirage had stopped talking as well as he looked at Carly. As one they followed her gaze and saw that little femme was frowning at Jazz and Blaster arguing over something in the corner.

Next to them was Cliffjumper, Bumblebee, and Trailbreaker ignoring the two. They were somehow managing to have a conversation and calmly drink their energon despite the very lively argument happening next to them which Hound pinged Trailbreaker to find out.

Honestly, he dreaded the answer even as he received Trailbreaker's response.

"Unfortunately yes, Carly," Hound answered as he vented a low sigh. He glanced at Mirage and Bluestreak. "It seems the "Great Music Debate" has been reborn once more my friends."

"Primus above help us.." Mirage groaned, covering his optics as Bluestreak lightly thunked his head against the table.

"What? What is the "Great Music Debate"?" Carly asked looking between the three of them. "What's so bad about it?"

"Nothing's inherently wrong about it, Carly. It's just that this thing has happened for years - supposedly before the war even. We thought they tabled it forever before we followed Prime on the Ark." Hound said quietly. "It seems that them hooking into your planet's communications and music systems have restarted the debate for them."

"There's also the fact that they use it to flirt." Bluestreak moaned into the table.

"Supposedly, youngling. Those two remain as unconfirmed as ever even for the busybodies that wanted to know. Even if they do occasionally share their berths," Mirage answered with a knowing gleam in his optics.

"Hmm." Carly hummed as she looked at the two with interested eyes. "That certainly looks like flirting to me guys."

"Probably is."


End file.
